


Suddenly You Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, asked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John runs into a subway and a strange gives up his seat for him.





	Suddenly You Smile

You ran into the subway tram, holding onto a bunch of plastic bags filled with several take out boxes.

The door shuts behind you and you breathe out a sigh of relief.

You made it.

You can bring everyone at work what they ordered right on time...

Ugh. Next time you're just going to spend the money to hire some guy on some app you would have never used unless you moved into the city.

You lift up one of your arms, you're struggling to adjust your glasses.

"Why don't you have my seat?" Some guy with white hair and shades stands up, offering you his seat.

"Oh God. Thank you." You normally would refuse, but you are so tired and you're feet are so sore from standing all day. You take your seat and let him know, "this really means a lot to me, man."

"No prob." He nods at you as he grabs the rail above you.

Only problem now is... you're eye to eye with his crotch.

You awkwardly smile and look up at the guy. Completely ready to make conversation, just so then you don't stare.

"I'm new to the area." You confess.

"Yeah?" He looks down at you and tells you his name, "I'm Dave by the way."

"I'm John!" You happily grin up at him.

"Grabbed some lunch?" He asks you.

"These are for my coworkers." You pat the hot packages on your lap, "just started working with them recently."

"Already busting your ass?" He nearly laughs.

"Ah fuck.. you don't even know." You sigh and groan. "You're day good though?"

"Sucks, I forgot my headphones today." He's clearly being sarcastic.

"You have a record on your shirt, I guess you're big on music?"

"You guessed right." He jokes with you and snaps his fingers at you.

You cover your mouth as you laugh at his little jest.

His white bangs lightly bounce up and down in place as the tram races down the tracks.

You look back down at your hands, for a moment you felt a bit strange.

"Hey, uh... John?"

"Yes?" You look back up at the man who just called your name.

"Can I... get your number?" He looks away from you, turning his head and sniffling his nose. Like a nervous reaction... is he actually... asking you out?

"Would you... like to get some lunch? sometime?" You ask him.

"Really!?" He coughed into one of his hands, casually lifting up his head to nod. Covering up his outburst. "Sure... I know this great TexMex place around here."

"Awesome!" You give him a bright, glowing grin. "Number first, though!"

"Oh... right!" He patted the back of his jeans for his phone and pulled it out.

After you gave him your number the two of you kept talking till you reached his stop.

Chuckling and joking the entire way with your surprise boyfriend in front of you and a few plastic containers of sushi on your lap.

You waved him goodbye as he left, you felt the spark in your heart drain... it was replaced with sadness once the door closed behind him.

You sighed for the rest of the day, missing the presence someone that you hardly knew.

That was until you got a surprised text from your surprise boyfriend.

Then you smiled.


End file.
